freedomfactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Faction Template
'DAVATRIA' Overview The Democratic Kingdom of the Silver Light of the Allied States of Davatrian and Impalia, or The Kingdom of Davatria is one of the playable factions in the "Frozen Plains" Warcraft 3 map. It is one of the Tri Powers and has one of the most expansive and cheapest selection of units. Davatrian units are cheap but difficult to mass produce as most of their units take nearly 15% longer to train then equivalent units of other factions. Most of the Units of Davatria are designed to take several roles citing the flexibility of Davatrian Defence Force. |- | |} Basic Force Composition The Davatrian Army is consiting of a variety of units with a heavy focus on mobile firepower, and the ability to harass and deny unwary enemies. The denial of enemy rescources and troops play a key factor in destroying enemie forces. Strengths: A large array of stealthy infantry, compounded with heavy armour and versatile support craft. Weaknesses: Davatrian forces are slow to train, and suffer from a lack of heavy artillery capable of breaking heavy enemy fortifications. Infantry Units The Davatrian Infantry Force has a large group of units consisting of: * Davatrian Light Recon: A lightly armed recon unit which specialises in harassment and scouting. * Davatrian Rifleman : An unarmed heavy infantry unit which requires items to decide it's specialisation. * Davatrian Echo Unit : An unarmed Infantry unit which collects resource and build structures. Can use a flare which reveals stealthed units. Tier 2 *Davatrian Diplomat: A high damage slow firing unit which is designed for sniping important enemy units. *Davatrian Falmaker: A fast damaging, airborne assault unit, the Falmaker is designed for any kind of warfare. Tier 3 *SIIRCTW : Stealth sabotage and denial unit. *KOTSB : Elite Heavy Infantry, Good at killing enemy units. Light Vehicles Davatrian Light Vehicles include *The M0cha Lite APC: This is a lightly armoured APC which has reasonable Anti Infantry Capabilities. *The Nagato MPV : Heavy Engineer Unit, has healing and repair abilities. *Ratt-GRemoved Medium Vehicles Davatrian Medium Vehicles include: *Hunter Battle Tank *Battle Axe Assault Mech *M0cha FirestormCounted as Medium Vehicle, it is considered heavy enough to be a heavy Tank *Lion Tank HunterRemoved Heavy Vehicles The Davatrian Defence Force has a small but powerful array of heavy vehicles. *M0cha MBT *Ming I *Ming Revenge Davatrian Buildings Base Buildings *Barracks (Davatria) *Motor Pool *Tank Command *Stealth Academy *Elite Command *Weapons Depot *Arsenal *City Hall *Airborne Command *Secret Labs * Tank Workshop *Capitol *Missile Platform. Defences *Salvus Turret *Salvus SAM site Tactics Shock and Awe The Shock and Awe tactic is designed to hammer enemy units with the Davatrian Firestorms and Airbone Units before crashing into the enemy with the Davatrian heavy armour. This tactic is designed to quickly crush enemy forces and cause as much destruction as possible to enemies base infastructure before falling back to mount another attack. Airbone Pincer The Airborne Pincer is a secondary tactic normally used with most Davatrian Tactics, As Davatrian Forces engage with the enemy an Airborne Squadron is called down to flank the enemy, destroying enemy defences and preventing enemies from retreating. Predator The predator tactic, is a simple tactic where one focuses on teching up to late Davatrian Armour and is a reasonably standard opener using Diplomats and Recon in packs to hunt down scouting units, misplaced infantry or artillery too close to the front lines. Hunter Storm A Hunter Storm, is instead of opening with an Infantry based tactic, it uses one or two recon units to harass the enemy forces and divert their attenion whilst rushing straight for a Tank Command to start using Hunter Battle Tanks. These cheaper tanks can be used in conjunction with Firestorms to quickly crush any Infantry Units the enemy may have. Rifle M0cha Push The "Standard" attack expected of Davatrian Units is a push with M0cha Tanks upfront enganging the enemy, whilst rifle squads support with their various weapons. The addition of Diplomats or KOTSB is also quite common. Wolf / Knight Strike Force Using the abilitiy of the wolves to set down mines, the Knights engange enemies with the Wolves and fall back over the mines, causing damage, before they are airdropped into an enemy base. This is often used with an Airborne pincer to prevent escape from the minefield. Counters Davatrian Units, suffer in the artillery department and are unlikely to be able to break through heavy defences without suffering heavy casualties. Davatrian Units are also slow to make, so casualties can be a large problem if the Davatrian player lacks the infastructure to rapidly remobilise their forces. It is highly unlikely that you will be able to chase Davatrian forces if they retreat, However this simply allows you to continually push forward if the Davatrian chooses to retreat. Beware airborne flanks and mines or your army could be surrounded and wiped out in the blink of the eye. The Fifth Dominion When engaging dominion units, it is best to do with care as Domion units will easily shred if they stay long enough. Heavy M0chas and Rilflemen Grenades are the best vs Dominion Infantry, but Diplomats and Recon can cause them a lot of pain as well. Firestorms are good for pinning the Enemy in place when you wish to engage and Airborne can finish them off when they are trapped away from their heavy emplacements. Mines are your best friend as Dominion troops have a lot of HP and Damage so it is best to avoid Head on confrontations without heavy armour or grenades. Iievius Iieviun units are mostly mech based units, so it is generally normal to open with a Barracks, Double Recon against them as they lack detection early game, so it is difficult for them to move out. Considering their Mech style it is reasoanbly standard to ignore the Motor Pool completely unless you want to use a heavy Riflemen stratergy, in which the Nagato and Lite can be quite useful against slower Mech Deathballs. Otherwise Davatrians Normally begin the construction of M0chas/ Battle Axes to counter the naturally turtling style of IIevius. This is of course allows for a mostly Heavy Tank army with Airborne Infantry to overcome the enemy Mech Units through pure fire power. Fal'Shia The most important unit vs Fal'shia in the early game is the Recon. They're variety of stealth units make the Recon vital in most engagements to spot enemies. Fal'shian Units are quite immobile compared to Davatrian ones so Recon can also effectively cut down and harass Fal'shian units. Diplomats are also extremely good too. It is suggested that Recon constantly patrol the map limiting the amount of area that can be controled by the Fal'shians as this stops any scouting and also denies harassment.